


Blast Me To Heaven

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Four years after Nick became immortal Lucy's hospitalization brings Nick and Amanda back together, but a stalker interferes with their reconciliation.





	Blast Me To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Blast Me To Heaven by Shomeret

**_Blast Me To Heaven_**

**By Shomeret**

**Disclaimers: DPP owns Amanda Montrose, Lucy Becker, Nick Wolfe, David Keogh and a surprise canonical character. Since this story was written for the Quickening Lyric Wheel, no betas were used or abused. **

Rating: PG-13 for violence 

Summary: Four years after Nick became immortal Lucy's hospitalization brings Nick and Amanda back together, but a stalker interferes with their reconciliation. 

* * *

Lucy Becker's face looked ashen and mottled against the antiseptic whiteness of the hospital room where she had been lying unmoving and unresponsive ever since she had been transferred from the ICU. Amanda stroked her friend's hand and prayed to any divinity who might be listening. 

Amanda had raced from the gaming tables of Monte Carlo to reach Lucy's bedside when the hospital had notified her as Lucy's listed next of kin. The immortal woman was now the closest to family that Lucy had since her sister died the year before. She and Lucy had been like siblings since the Sixties. That had to count for something. In the mind of Amanda it mattered more than she could say. She didn't bother to brush away the tears that slid down her cheeks. She hadn't slept for nearly twenty-four hours, and was almost too exhausted to move. 

She lifted her head wearily and struggled to her feet as a buzz from the corridor washed over her. Her relief when Nick entered the room was palpable. 

"I was hoping you'd come," she whispered. 

"Yeah, well I care about Lucy," Nick said awkwardly. 

That had built a wall between them over the past four years. The wall had been solidified by Nick's unrelenting anger over having been made an immortal without prior consultation and by Amanda's complete incomprehension of Nick's feelings on this issue. 

Nick's wary expression told Amanda that they only had a temporary truce for Lucy's sake. She had somehow expected some kind of emotional support from him, and now felt very much more alone. 

"What happened? What's her prognosis? Bert only told me that she'd been hospitalized." 

Nick was firing off questions as if he were interrogating a witness. He would always be a cop even if he never again carried a badge. Amanda knew that Nick couldn't help being who he was, she just wished he could manage to be more sensitive. 

"A stroke, and nobody knows for sure. She could be paralyzed, aphasic or maybe she'll never wake up," Amanda responded trying unsuccessfully to restrain a sob. 

Nick hesitated a moment before drawing her into a wordless embrace that allowed her to weep within the haven of his arms. They were tears of grief for Lucy, but they were also tears of joy. If Nick could reach past the barriers between them, then maybe they could at least be friends. 

The buzz bisected them, cutting off the fragile beginnings of warmth spontaneously nourished by their embrace. Nick and Amanda sprang apart. A chill rapidly engulfed them as if they had been drenched by a bucket of ice water. 

"Oh no! Not now!" Amanda said in anguish. 

"Amanda darling, I came as soon as I could," said a familiar but very unwelcome voice as the immortal interloper burst into the room. 

"When will you get the message? I am not your darling, David Keogh! I had you thrown out of the casino, and I told hospital security not to admit you. How did you get in?" Amanda demanded harshly. Keogh had been an irritant for the past several weeks. She was tired of it. She wanted him out of her life. 

"You haven't seen my new ID, darling," Keogh displayed a very official looking forgery that identified him as Daniel Montrose who resided at Amanda's address. "We're married now," he added, producing an equally phony marriage certificate. "Aren't you thrilled?" 

"In case you hadn't noticed, there's a friend of ours in that bed who's had a stroke. I think it's obvious that the lady isn't thrilled!" Nick interjected with cold fury. 

"I'm her husband. Who the hell are you?" Keogh asked, assuming the aggressive posture of an immortal on the verge of issuing a challenge. 

"My name is Nick Wolfe, and whoever you think you are, you're leaving." 

"Nick, please let me handle this," Amanda told Nick emphatically. Nick glared at Keogh, but backed down as Amanda turned to deal with the bothersome immortal. "David, this isn't the place or the time. Lucy needs me," she said seating herself once more at Lucy's bedside and grasping the unconscious woman's hand. "You do understand that, don't you?" 

"I love you, Amanda," Keogh proclaimed in a melodramatic tone as he knelt at her feet. "If you don't want me, take my head. Blast me to heaven for loving you!" 

"David, I don't even want to think about taking your head. I'm tired and I'm worried about my friend. Just leave me alone now." 

"All right, Amanda. I'll go. I understand about your friend," Keogh said. "So long as you come home to me when all this is over. I'll be waiting for you, darling," he murmured, then raised her free hand to his lips and kissed it fervently. 

"I thought you were leaving," Nick snapped. Watching this man confess his love for Amanda and kiss her hand stirred intense emotions in him. He told himself that he didn't want to feel that way about Amanda again, but the rising tide of jealousy roiled inside him against his will. 

"Oh I am, and we're going to settle with one another," said Keogh belligerently as he stood. "Be at the warehouse at the corner of Grove and 19th at midnight, Wolfe." 

"I'll be there. You can count on it," Nick responded. 

Keogh gave a brief nod of acknowledgment. His eyes lingered tenderly on Amanda for a moment before he finally departed. 

"Don't do this, Nick," Amanda pleaded once the door had closed behind Keogh. "He's over two hundred and fifty years old, and Joe told me that you still haven't gotten any sword training. You're practically defenseless." 

"I am not defenseless, Amanda," Nick said indignantly. "I carry a gun and a sword, and I won't hesitate to use both to protect myself. David Keogh had better watch his head." 

Amanda got up planning to use her womanly wiles to persuade Nick not to fight, but her head swam and her knees buckled underneath her. Nick caught her before she could fall and deposited her back into the chair. He crouched beside the chair and placed his hands on the chair's arms to make sure she stayed put. 

"You should get some sleep, Amanda. If Lucy wakes up you won't be able to do her any good like this." 

"One of my closest friends is unconscious, and a man I care about very much is going off to fight an unpredictable lunatic, and you think I should sleep? I must be in hell, Nick. Hell's no place for sleeping." 

"You're not being sensible, Amanda. Even immortals need sleep. I can call you a cab, and stay here with Lucy." 

"Promise me that you'll stay with Lucy all night,and I'll go home and sleep." 

"You know I can't do that, Amanda. I gave my word to Keogh that I'd be there." 

"Oh Nick!" Amanda said, shaking her head with exasperation. "Why, oh why, do I keep falling in love with immortal boyscouts?" 

"Why did I have to fall in love with a thief who's stolen my heart?" Nick returned in a voice roughened by the depth of his hunger for her. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. Their mouths met urgently in response to four years of pent up passion, but Amanda's exhaustion quickly got the better of her. 

"You meant that?" she asked in wonderment. "You're still in love with me?" 

"I tried to stop, but you should know why I couldn't," he said caressing the planes of her face like a blind man reacquainting himself with it. "After all," he whispered, "you are the one who stole my heart." 

She wept uncontrollably now. The power of speech abandoned her. 

"Go home, Amanda. I'll do what I have to do tonight, and I'll survive. I can promise you that." 

Amanda left the hospital wanting very much to trust in that promise, but the survival of immortals was often in the hands of Lady Luck. Yet Amanda could give Lady Luck a nudge in the right direction. She had a few wild cards up her sleeve. 

* * *

When Nick approached the abandoned warehouse at the corner of Grove Street and 19th Avenue, he saw the windows explode outward. For a while it rained shards of glass which struck the pavement with gale force. From across the darkened street, Nick could glimpse bright shadows of the lightning that surged within the building. Then there was silence. 

Nick entered the warehouse cautiously in the aftermath of the quickening uncertain about the result. Was David Keogh alive or dead? Well, he was armed with gun and sword. He would use them, if necessary. 

The painted warrior marks on the cheeks of the victorious immortal declared her a woman from an ancient culture where women and men fought side by side against their enemies. 

"The name's Ceirdwyn," she told him with a tired smile. "It's over, Wolfe. David Keogh won't torment another woman." 

"Amanda sent you, didn't she? She didn't think I could take Keogh," Nick said, bitterly disappointed in Amanda's lack of faith in him. 

"You can't always count on that gun of yours, Wolfe. What will you do if one day you have to face an immortal after you've just used your last bullet? You need to learn the sword from a warrior with honor." 

She made good sense, Nick realized. He decided that he could like this warrior woman. Maybe there were immortals in this lousy Game that were trustworthy, and maybe Ceirdwyn was one of them. He'd give some serious thought to her words. 

And in a hospital across town, the spirit of Lucy Becker finally decided to turn back from the brink of death. She didn't speak at first, just squeezed Amanda's hand. Lucy had a long hard road to recovery, but at least she didn't have to make the journey alone. 

_FINIS_

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
